Currently viewers of TV and other media have no intuitive way to collect and organize product opportunities as they are presented to them. In addition, consumers do not have an electronic method of organizing those promotions on a retail level.
As the smart phone achieves commonplace and customary status in the lives of individual consumers around the world, it simultaneously introduces the ability to radically disrupt the traditional media model. That model previously consisted of a one-way broadcast to the mass market with limited understanding and no interactivity. Now a more optimal model that is bi-directional, focused on an individual consumer's needs and desires, and permits new consumption behaviors, and which may be discretely controlled by the entities who own this “channel” to the consumer is possible. Individuals are not able to connect their smart phones to their entertainment media viewing experiences, although a very high percentage of users are using their phone in all other aspects of their day-to-day lives. The mobile device is no longer just a way to receive or make voice communications with others, it is a way to communicate in short messaging (texting), send and receive email, enjoy video while on the move, play games and organize their lives (thru applications). But in today's world, users cannot effectively manage their media thru this now ubiquitous device.
There are over twenty million unique smart phone subscribers in the current market. Smart phones possess the ability to run third party applications in a mobile device with a wireless and/or Internet data connection. Smart phones are overtaking the existing install base as mobile provider contracts renew. All of the research to date confirms that the smart phone will dominate in the foreseeable future and provide a reliable platform for the software product itself.
Mainstream consumer interests are not rapidly adopting high-end televisions and cable set-top boxes due to cost and limited additional benefits provided by the high cost. For cable companies themselves, the cost of the existing cable set-top boxes is one of their largest installed assets. The lowest common denominator for the mainstream is a typical television (regardless of screen type) and infrared remote control. This television and infrared remote arrangement will dominate into the foreseeable future and provide the base requirement for the product environment.
Consumers are increasingly fickle and spend greater amounts of recreation time on the Internet with social networking. Consumers want recommendations and variety and ease of use. They want to participate, communicate with friends, and buy when it fancies them. Further, they want to do everything reasonably possible on the smart phone platform—from banking, to map navigation, to newspapers, to weight loss applications.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system, method and device for providing a mobile application across smart phone platforms to enable consumer connectivity and control of media.